


Désastre culinaire ?

by Ploum



Series: What the Hell [2]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Disaster, Eventual Romance, Gift for an exchange, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Sytry a proposé à Picarel de faire des gâteaux pour Noël et Picarel a bien entendu accepté ! Enfin, il aurait quand même mieux valu savoir cuisiner...
Relationships: Sytry/Picarel
Series: What the Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084388
Comments: 2





	Désastre culinaire ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> Crédits : L'histoire et certains personnages sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent donc, le reste étant emprunté à la mythologie chrétienne qui appartient, elle, au domaine public. De ce fait, tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.  
> Cette nouvelle appartient à l'univers de What the Hell. Elle a été écrite pour WilwyWaylan dans le cadre de l'échange de Noël 2020 organisé par calimera62 sur Live Journal.

Picarel avait compris une chose au cours de ces dernières semaines passées en Enfer : qu’il pouvait jeter l’essentiel de ce qu’il avait cru jusqu’alors à la poubelle la plus proche, parce que l’endroit dans lequel il était tombé n’avait presque rien à voir. Certes, les démons étaient effrayants pour la plupart d’entre eux, mais beaucoup de choses tenaient plus de la loufoquerie qu’autre chose – cependant, Sytry n’entrait dans aucune de ces catégories. Aussi, il n’aurait pas dû se montrer réellement étonné que certains d’entre eux fêtassent Noël, malgré le sens originel de cette fête – même si celle fêtée à l’époque moderne n’avait plus rien à voir… et c’était tant mieux, car elle était bien plus amusante ! Et pourtant il l’avait été lorsque Sytry lui en avait parlé. Comme quoi, il arrivait encore à être surpris.

Deuxième surprise du jour : les cuisines du manoir de Byleth étaient des plus normales et ressemblaient à celles, modernes, que l’on pouvait trouver sur Terre chez Ikea ou Castorama, équipées et des plus fonctionnelles – bien que le savant mélange de turquoise, de vert d’eau et de jaune pâle était davantage insolite. Sans compter le frigo qui hurlait jusqu’à briser les tympans après quinze secondes d’ouverture ou les placards qui se refermaient d’eux-mêmes, quitte à emporter quelques doigts... Hormis ces menus détails, elles étaient donc tout à fait normales. Encore une croyance déçue – quoique lui ne l’était pas, il préférait cette version-là des choses. La variante cauchemardesque ne lui manquait pas.

Et la troisième, et non des moindres : Sytry aimait Noël et il aimait faire des gâteaux. Picarel était tombé des nues lorsqu’il l’avait appris. Autant _manger_ des gâteaux cadrait bien avec le personnage – plutôt gourmand et drogué au sucre –, quant à les préparer lui-même… Et il lui avait même proposé d’en faire avec lui ! Picarel s’était senti aux anges, sans comprendre pourquoi, d’ailleurs. Il n’aimait pas cuisiner. Il n’aimait pas l’effort en général et n’avait aucune patience pour ces choses-là. Il n’aurait jamais… mais Sytry le lui avait proposé, après avoir débarqué comme une fleur dans sa chambre – celle que Byleth lui avait attribuée –, avec son éternel sourire à fossettes. Et il avait accepté. Il n’en connaissait pas la raison. C’était sorti naturellement et il n’avait même pas ressenti une once de regret. Et à présent, il se tenait là, comme un benêt, devant le plan de travail, après que Sytry eut sorti les ingrédients. Désormais, il s’activait à les mélanger ensemble selon des instructions qui lui restaient insolubles. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et rapides, sans une once d’hésitation, et Picarel les admirait avec une fascination un peu étrange, sans même se sentir épuisé par l’effort que le démon déployait, d’autant qu’il parlait sans discontinuer. Comment parvenait-il à être si assuré et à discuter en même temps ? A monopoliser la parole, même, car lui ne disait rien. Il l’écoutait – même s’il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il aimait bien sa voix. Elle était aussi apaisante que le mouvement de ses doigts graciles. Devant lui, rien ne se passait. Devait-il avouer à Sytry qu’il ne savait même pas quoi faire ? Les ingrédients avaient beau être des plus banaux – de la farine, des œufs… –, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment procéder. Il aurait pu copier son ami mais il n’enregistrait rien ! Il le voyait juste lui, et ses gestes si sûrs, et ses mains délicates –

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

– Hein ?

Picarel songea un instant qu’il aurait pu trouver meilleure réponse à cela mais il écarta bien vite cette pensée. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Sytry pour noter avec soulagement qu’il était rieur. Le démon pointa un doigt vers ses ustensiles encore propres et vers la nourriture qui n’avait pas bougé.

– Même en Enfer, les gâteaux ne se font pas tous seuls. D’où que l’on parle de ‘faire un gâteau’.

– Ah, j’imagine…

– Et le fait de me contempler ne suffira pas à les y inciter – même si je suis beau.

Picarel ne réagit pas à la vantardise, ce qui intrigua Sytry. Il nota alors son air un peu gêné et inclina la tête.

– Il y a un problème ? 

Picarel hésita un instant avant d’hausser les épaules.

– Je n’ai jamais fait de gâteau.

Les yeux de Sytry s’écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise.

– Sérieusement ? Rien de rien ? Même pas des petits biscuits ?

Picarel confirma. Sytry marqua une pause.

– Eh bien, en vérité j’aurais dû m’en douter… Mais tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite au lieu de rester comme ça !

Sytry entreprit alors de tout lui expliquer avec enthousiasme, en lui décrivant une recette des plus simples, selon lui, celle des biscuits à la cannelle. Il aurait même le loisir de créer des motifs d’animaux et de bonhommes avec, sans compter qu’il pourrait les décorer avec du glaçage ou d’autres choses ! Bon, sans moules car, malgré les fouilles archéologiques de Sytry dans les multiples placards, ce dernier n’en trouva pas, mais cette perspective avait particulièrement enchanté Picarel. Finalement, faire la cuisine était peut-être plus drôle que ce qu’il avait pensé jusque-là !

Cela le motiva grandement à se lancer. Dans un premier temps, Sytry lui proposa d’en faire une petite quantité, juste quelques biscuits histoire de prendre le coup de main – il n’ajouta pas qu’il avait surtout dans l’idée de minimiser le gâchis de nourriture qu’il sentait venir à plein nez – et il lui indiqua les quantités à mettre en conséquence car Picarel se mélangeait déjà les pinceaux. Sytry reprit ensuite son monologue que Picarel n’écouta pas davantage ; sa voix résonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles et le tranquillisait tandis qu’il se concentrait sur sa tâche. Il trouva le pétrissage difficile, plus que cela en avait l’air quand il observait Sytry, mais il parvint finalement à obtenir une boule de pâte homogène. Il la divisa en deux boules. Que faire avec ? Il y avait tant à faire ! Mais en même temps, il n’était pas un maitre en sculpture – cela lui fit penser à son ami Cockatiel, expert dans cet art appliqué aux nuages. Une vague de tristesse l’envahit alors. Il devait être inquiet. Même s’il allait bien, il n’avait aucun moyen de l’en informer.

_Concentre-toi sur tes biscuits !_

Tandis que Sytry s’occupait d’allumer le four pour y placer son propre gâteau, il acheva ses deux biscuits qu’il déposa sur une plaque.

– Je mets ça où ?

Il n’avait pas trop compris la partie cuisson et avait oublié les chiffres que Sytry avait donnés. Ce dernier s’activa sur un autre four – parce qu’il y en avait plusieurs, en plus ! – en lui expliquant que les températures et les durées étaient différentes, alors ils devaient séparer leurs œuvres. Il n’eut pas l’occasion de voir celles de l’ange qui s’empressa d’enfourner sa plaque une fois qu’il lui en donna le signal.

– Alors ? Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Sytry, curieux.

Picarel lui rendit un sourire espiègle.

– Tu verras.

Cela ne fit qu’attiser la curiosité du démon. Cependant, le suspense fut de courte durée car après dix minutes de cuisson, les biscuits furent retirés du four et placés dans une assiette. Excité, Picarel demanda comment créer des glaçages de couleur et Sytry fut heureux de lui présenter les ingrédients – c’était plus facile, la cuisine de Byleth disposait de flacons tout prêts de liquides de toutes les couleurs. Picarel attrapa un bleu avant de se pencher sur l’un de ses biscuits pour déposer du liquide avec application. Amusé devant son air concentré, Sytry se pencha pour attraper celui que Picarel négligeait. Il plissa les yeux. Cela ressemblait… à rien. Deux vagues formes s’étiraient sur les côtés mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, tandis que le ‘corps’ du biscuit prenait une forme vaguement triangulaire. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de glousser. C’était un désastre, cependant Picarel mettait tant de sérieux sur l’autre gâteau qu’il n’osa pas le dire. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à identifier la chose qui avait été dessinée. Une espèce d’insecte ?

– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

– Lui ? C’est Cockatiel, un ange. Mon ami.

Sytry acquiesça. Picarel l’avait déjà mentionné, alors il n’eut pas besoin de plus de détails. Heureusement que l’ami en question n’était pas là pour voir le portrait que Picarel avait dressé de lui ! Alors les choses qui dépassaient devaient être ses ailes. Il retint un ricanement et reposa le biscuit. L’autre était-il à l’image de celui-ci ? Il plaignait d’avance son malheureux modèle.

Curieux, il profita que Picarel se redressait pour attraper un autre flacon pour tenter de voir ce que c’était. Le biscuit informe ressemblait à un monstre malformé avec un long truc bleu ciel en guise de… il n’en savait rien, en fait, mais c’était long et cela s’étendait sur les deux tiers supérieurs de sa silhouette, sur les côtés – un peu comme des cheveux, peut-être ? Lorsque Picarel fit deux points en guise d’yeux, des yeux couleur chair de saumon, Sytry frissonna et perdit son sourire, pris d’un affreux doute. Se pouvait-il que cette chose… ?

– Euh, Pica ? Il représente quoi, celui-là ? fit-il en désignant l’œuvre diabolique.

Il en craignit la réponse, plus encore lorsque Picarel se retourna vers lui, interloqué.

– Mais c’est toi ! Tu ne t’es pas reconnu ?

 _Noooooooon !_ Sytry crut voir son heure arriver et son cœur arrêter brusquement de battre. Au lieu de cela, il fit de l’apnée pendant quelques secondes avant de s’obliger à respirer. Il se pinça l’arête du nez, sous l’œil interrogateur de Picarel. Il était vexé. Vraiment vexé. Lui était beau, et Picarel osait désigner cette chose comme son portrait ? Cela ressemblait plutôt à un monstre avec une masse chevelue bleue, voilà tout ! Etait-ce réellement ainsi qu’il le voyait ? C’en était blessant ! Surtout que Picarel ne semblait pas voir de problème. Il paraissait même plutôt fier du résultat.

 _Ça part d’un bon sentiment, dis-toi ça_ , se sermonna-t-il. Il ne savait pas quel était ce bon sentiment – ni pourquoi Picarel avait senti le besoin de dresser un portrait les plus déplaisants de lui-même – mais il préféra ne pas réfléchir à la question. Il se répéta cette pensée à plusieurs reprises tel un mantra pour éviter de lancer une critique acerbe au cuisinier en herbe. Il aurait pu lâcher une moquerie sur ses talents inexistants mais il craignait de se montrer trop cru – chose curieuse car ce n’était pas quelque chose qui l’avait gêné lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Pourquoi ? Il en venait presque à regretter de lui avoir proposé de faire des gâteaux ensemble. Comment un ange était-il capable de produire de telles horreurs ? Il avait eu sa bénédiction divine dans une pochette surprise ?

Quoique, vu le personnage, c’était tout à fait possible, même sans la question des gâteaux.

– Sytry ? Ça va ?

– Hm ? Oui, oui, il n’y a pas de souci.

En fait, si, mais il devait réfléchir à –

– Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

 _Oh non_. LA question à laquelle il ne désirait pas répondre. Sytry constata, dépité, que Picarel attendait sa réponse avec un large sourire, enthousiaste. Il pinça les lèvres. Comment trouver un compliment face à un tel échec ?

– Pourquoi avoir fait un biscuit à mon image ? Tu n’y étais pas obligé, tu sais.

Détourner le sujet, c’était un bon plan. Picarel ne le remarqua pas et réfléchit quelques instants, ce qui l’intrigua. L’ange était habituellement des plus spontanés, trop même. La réflexion n’était pas son fort. Pourtant, il semblait hésiter ou réfléchir à la façon dont formuler les choses. Ses jours se colorèrent légèrement, ce qui arracha Sytry de sa copie informe et de ses récriminations à son sujet pour se concentrer sur lui.

– J’avais juste envie de vous faire, tous les deux. Cockatiel est mon meilleur ami, et toi…

Sytry attendit quelques instants mais Picarel ne poursuivit pas. Il sentit ses joues rosir et son cœur faire un bond en imaginant la suite de ses propos, qu’il était pressé d’entendre. Il trouva sa réaction un peu ridicule ; ce n’était qu’un ange crétin et lui ne le fréquentait que pour s’amuser ! Il était conscient que cette phrase ne suffisait plus à décrire leur relation mais arrêta là ses réflexions à ce sujet. De toute façon, la suite tant attendue ne vint pas. Le regard distant, Picarel se réveilla soudain pour lui adresser un sourire éblouissant. Avait-il conscience du remugle qu’il avait causé avec ses idioties ? _Sans doute pas_.

– Crétin.

Sytry doutait qu’il eût laissé sa phrase en suspens par sadisme – ce type en était tout bonnement incapable, pleurer une limace et faire toutes ses frasques pour la retrouver en étaient une preuve – même s’il se dissipait beaucoup.

– Hein ?

Picarel le jaugea avec perplexité, se questionnant sur la raison qui lui valait un tel qualificatif. Sytry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et, pour éviter d’avoir à s’expliquer, il décida de changer de sujet.

– Bien ! Puisque tu y tiens, j’accepte de le goûter !

Picarel afficha un air ahuri, cherchant sans doute le moment où il avait proféré une telle demande. Cependant, il ne protesta pas et, au contraire, il se montra ravi du pseudo-enthousiasme que le démon manifesta pour son biscuit. Sytry se sentit un peu désolé pour lui car ses raisons étaient un peu moins nobles que l’ange ne l’escomptait. Il était prêt à consentir à ce sacrifice surtout dans le but de faire disparaitre cette _chose_ de son champ de vision. Parce que Picarel avait pu y avoir mis toute la volonté qu’il voulait, cela restait très moche et une image de lui-même des plus affligeantes, qu’il était pressé de voir disparaitre et d’oublier.

Sytry attrapa alors le biscuit du bout des doigts et, après avoir retenu une énième grimace à sa vue, il croqua dedans, sous le regard avide et angoissé de Picarel. Il mâchonna quelques secondes sa première bouchée, chacune paraissant des minutes pour celui qui attendait son verdict. Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Ce n’était pas si mauvais. Pas exceptionnel, plutôt classique, tant niveau goût que texture – un peu plus de cannelle n’aurait pas été de refus. Il avait une telle mauvaise opinion de l’aspect que Picarel lui avait donné qu’il avait inconsciemment craint un désastre culinaire dont il lui aurait fallu plusieurs minutes pour se remettre. Dans ses réflexions, il vit Picarel s’agiter du coin de l’œil et il se rendit compte de son malaise alors qu’il continuait de l’observer. Avant de croquer de nouveau dedans, pressé de l’achever, il lâcha pour le rassurer :

– … C’est pas mal, pour une première fois. Tu t’es mieux – bien débrouillé !

Le visage de Picarel s’éclaira et Sytry fut soulagé de constater qu’il n’avait pas relevé le lapsus.

– Vraiment ?

Sytry acquiesça avant de croquer dedans. Il cassa ensuite le reste en deux morceaux et tendit celui qu’il n’avait pas touché à l’ange. Ce dernier l’attrapa, incertain quant à l’interprétation de ce geste.

– Goûte-le, tu verras, fit Sytry une fois la bouche vide.

Picarel s’exécuta. Après quelques secondes, il hocha la tête, enthousiasmé. Il se tourna alors vers le plan de travail et sembla chercher quelque chose. Son état d’excitation intrigua Sytry. Il n’eut pas besoin de le questionner car Picarel le devança :

– Tu crois qu’il y a assez d’ingrédients pour en faire d’autres ?

– Pardon ?

Sytry commença à prendre peur.

– Tu veux faire quoi exactement ? Refaire les mêmes biscuits ?

– Oui !

– Eh bien, tu sais, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir mais Byleth ne va peut-être pas apprécier que l’on vide ses réserves, surtout que j’en ai fait pas mal déjà ! Et ce serait dommage d’en faire trop au risque de les perdre…

Picarel afficha une moue déçue qui le mit mal à l’aise.

– Quelques-uns, alors ?

Sytry céda devant sa moue implorante.

– Ok. Je vais t’aider dans ce cas, autant en profiter pour faire d’autres parfums.

Picarel fut enchanté de la proposition. Sytry leva l’index pour poser ses conditions.

– Par contre, pas de biscuits à mon image !... Ni à personne d’autre, d’ailleurs ! On n’a pas le temps pour cela !

L’excuse était foireuse, mais il n’avait su trouver mieux à l’instant. Il ne manquerait plus que l’ange ne dressât une armée de répliques moches de lui-même et cela, il ne pouvait le permettre. Il n’y survivrait pas, un seul lui suffisait déjà bien assez !


End file.
